eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Helsinki
The Eurovision Song Contest: Helsinki is the eighth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Helsinki, Finland after Liina Reijonen's win with "If I Ever Grow Up" the previous contest. There were three cities considered to host the contest, Helsinki, Jyväskylä, and Oulu. Helsinki was eventually chosen. 49 countries competed in the contest along with the newly independent, Wales and England who previously participated as a part of the United Kingdom, as well as Andorra making their debut. The contest was hosted by Josefiina Ketola, a Finnish television presenter and Sven Eliasson, a Finnish comedian. Location Bidding Process There were three cities considered to host the contest, Helsinki, Jyväskylä, and Oulu. Helsinki was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Three pots contained nine countries and two pots contained eight. Participants Semi-Final One |- |'1' | |Zuzanna Cybulska |"Kill My Boyfriend" |— |'201' |- |'2' | |Leyla Adigozalova |"Problem" |— |'197' |- |'3' | |Edward Gardner |"It's Time" |— |'188' |- |'4' | |Olena Belenko |"I'm Alive" |— |'165' |- |'5' | |Anamarija |"Magic" |— |'122' |- |'6' | |Jasmijn Coetzee |"Awake" |— |'99' |- |'7' | |Kerstin Soosaar |"Tule-Tule" |''Fire-Fire'' |'99' |- |'8' | |Suna |"Son hatıralar" |''The last memories'' |'89' |- |'9' | |Brita Davidsen |"Mirrors" |— |'84' |- |'10' | |Dimitrios Angelopoulos |"Pio konta" (Πιο κοντά) |''Closer'' |'76' |- |'11' | |Aleksandra Temnikova |"Breathe Slow" |— |'68' |- |'12' | |Sylva Hovnanian |"Galis e galis" (գալիս է գալիս) |''Come on come on'' |'52' |- |'13' | |Mila Taneva |"Samo geroi" (Само герои) |''Only heroes'' |'47' |- |'14' | |Dalla Haukursdóttir |"Augnablik" |''Moments'' |'45' |- |'15' | |Mia Bär |"Me and You" |— |'37' |- |'16' | |Boris Vishnevsky |"Ultraviolet" |— |'32' |- |'17' | |Dali |"Free" |— |'28' |- |'18' | |Maksim Andrijašević |"Put do slave" (Пут до славе) |''Path of glory'' |'23' |- |'19' | |Nastasija Tomasević |"U noći" (У ноћи) |''In the night'' |'21' |- |'20' | |Dabir |"Mun ana?" (مون آنا؟) |''Who am I?'' |'18' |- |'21' | |Tatijana Georgievska |"Ljubovta na muzika" (Љубовта на музика) |''The love of music'' |'13' |} Semi-Final Two |- |'1' | |Mór Kiss |"Running" |— |'219' |- |'2' | |Elly J. |"Fantasy" |— |'212' |- |'3' | |Lillie Oliver |"Love U Long Time" |— |'192' |- |'4' | |Madalina Florescu |"I Want You To Want Me" |— |'167' |- |'5' | |Hannah Wallenberg |"Borderline" |— |'106' |- |'6' | |Alyy |"Malo tebya" (Мало тебя) |''Little of you'' |'101' |- |'7' | |Maria Miranda |"Salvador" |''Savior'' |'98' |- |'8' | |Viola Javorová |"Zombie" |— |'97' |- |'9' | |Jelena Josipović |"Nirvana" |— |'91' |- |'10' | |Mallika |"You're Not Sorry" |— |'82' |- |'11' | |Elija Neuwirth |"Run Away" |— |'71' |- |'12' | |Mansiya Usenova |"Tick-Tock" |— |'66' |- |'13' | |Alexandru Niculescu |"Eu numai numai" |''I only just'' |'52' |- |'14' | |Abraham Dershowitz |"Tikva" (תקוה) |''Hope'' |'50' |- |'15' | |Alen Mutapčić |"Love In Rewind" |— |'48' |- |'16' | |Una Murray |"I saol eile" |''In a different world'' |'29' |- |'17' | |Dite Sahatçiu |"Natë" |''Night'' |'27' |- |'18' | |Hollywood |"Ik wil dat je" |''I want you'' |'21' |- |'19' | |Martynas Lapatinskas |"I'm In Love With You" |— |'15' |- |'20' | |Michal Borovský |"Zachráňte deti" |''Save the children'' |'14' |- |'21' | |Francesca Bruguera |"Jo crec en tu" |''I believe in you'' |'9' |- |'22' | |Xixa Shehu |"Ëndërrat janë ëndërra" |''Dreams are dreams'' |'3' |} Final The final contained: *The Big 5, England, France, Germany, Italy, and Spain. *The host country, Finland. *The top 10 placing countries from each semi-final. |- |'1' | |Elly J. |"Fantasy" |— |'298' |- |'2' | |Mór Kiss |"Running" |— |'291' |- |'3' | |Zuzanna Cybulska |"Kill My Boyfriend" |— |'273' |- |'4' | |Madalina Florescu |"I Want You To Want Me" |— |'231' |- |'5' | |Lillie Oliver |"Love U Long Time" |— |'199' |- |'6' | |Leyla Adigozalova |"Problem" |— |'183' |- |'7' | |Grimm |"Que bailes conmigo hoy" |''You dance with me today'' |'172' |- |'8' | |Hannah Wallenberg |"Borderline" |— |'167' |- |'9' | |Alyy |"Malo tebya" (Мало тебя) |''Little of you'' |'165' |- |'10' | |Olena Belenko |"I'm Alive" |— |'143' |- |'11' | |Edward Gardner |"It's Time" |— |'122' |- |'12' | |Anamarija |"Magic" |— |'118' |- |'13' | |Yökuiskaajat |"Mikä menee noin tulee noin" |''What goes around comes around'' |'101' |- |'14' | |Viola Javorová |"Zombie" |— |'97' |- |'15' | |Jelena Josipović |"Nirvana" |— |'89' |- |'16' | |Jasmijn Coetzee |"Awake" |— |'81' |- |'17' | |Suna |"Son hatıralar" |''The last memories'' |'80' |- |'18' | |Amanda Geller |"Lieblingslied" |''Favorite song'' |'68' |- |'19' | |Kerstin Soosaar |"Tule-Tule" |''Fire-Fire'' |'62' |- |'20' | |Maria Miranda |"Salvador" |''Savior'' |'62' |- |'21' | |Yana |"Telepathic" |— |'62' |- |'22' | |Brita Davidsen |"Mirrors" |— |'38' |- |'23' | |Dimitrios Angelopoulos |"Pio konta" (Πιο κοντά) |''Closer'' |'32' |- |'24' | |Mallika |"You're Not Sorry" |— |'29' |- |'25' | |Antonio Riccardi |"Il dimenticato" |''The forgotten'' |'15' |- |'26' | |Destyn |"Je ne suis rien" |''I'm nothing'' |'2' |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest VIII